


After Party

by infinitehaze



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: Quality time with Bobby after being the winning couple on Love Island has your emotions running high in the best way.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the celebration party. You/MC and Bobby are staying in a suite for the night until they both go home tomorrow morning.

You exited your suite's bathroom freshly out the shower and in a lacy red number that you saved for a special occasion. You saw Bobby sitting in the edge of the king sized bed entertaining himself with his phone. He was just wearing a pair of light blue boxers with different kinds of sprinkled donuts on them.

"Hey." You smiled walking over to him. He locked his phone setting it to the side and looked at you smiling.

"Hey, you." He said allowing you to straddle his hips while your hands rested on his shoulders.

"You look like the cherry on top!" He smiled widely.

"Of a cake?" You asked holding back a giggle.

"Yeah! But in this case I'm the cake." He gave you a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and looking into your eyes.

"Its our first night together out of the Villa." Bobby smiled up at you as you settled on his lap. His big hands were warm and comforting as they sat firmly on your hips rubbing at them slowly. It was comforting and just the type of affection you needed right now, just for him to be close to you and giving you sweet touches was more than enough. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in the crook of his neck taking in his scent. He smelled faintly of something tropical and refreshing from his body wash. You just hugged him tighter before you spoke.

"This doesn't feel real at all, Bobby." Your voice was slightly muffled but he heard you clearly.

"How do I know you won't vanish if I let you go?" You thought out loud not. Bobby wrapped his arms around you hugging you back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lass.." He said reassuringly but he knew that he felt the same emotions you were: like everything was too perfect to be real life.

He felt like at any moment he was going to wake up and be back at Day 1 at the Villa or even worse back at home by himself again. Like all of this only being an elaborate daydream while he was standing for the first girl to come out the Villa doors. Even if this whole experience was, he wanted to live it out as long as he could with you before he was dragged back to reality. But ultimately he knew this was real and didn't know how to process everything that just happened. 

You sighed and got off his lap crawling to the pillows by the headboard and laying down. Bobby turned to watch you and you held your arms out making grabby hands to him. He smiled and crawled to you laying beside you and propping himself up with his elbow. His free hand resting on your side.

"How was the party?" Bobby asked as you watched him turn his attention to pushing a few strands of hair behind your ear before turning back to your eyes. A smile grew on his lips as he looked at you again.

"It was a blast but.." You trailed off looking down and taking his hand that was resting on your hip into yours and started mindlessly playing with his pretty slender fingers. Bobby smiled at your cuteness but he knew there was something on your mind that was bothering you.

Your mind traced back to your very unpleasant interaction with Blake. It was a celebration but it seemed like she had other plans in store. She claimed that you were the one that made her feel "unwelcome" but you were nothing but nice even when she was shifty with you during the stick or switch recoupling and talked to her whenever you could even when you certainly didn't have to. It didn't ruin your night, but it did dampen it just a tiny bit. You wondered if you should have thrown your sugary cocktail in her face if would it have made you feel any better after everything she's put you through.

"You're not telling me something." His voice was still soft. You looked back up at him to meet his eyes again. He didn't look worried or upset, he just wanted to know what was on your mind.

"Blake was there.. and she was really shady with me." You admitted making Bobby frown and furrow his brows slightly. You looked away from his gaze jutting out your bottom lip just barely. 

"What did she say?" He asked.

"Just that.. I made her feel unwelcome and it should have been her that won.." Your voice trailed off again feeling slightly embarrassed even though none of this was your fault. You genuinely tried your best with the girl.

"I really wanted to throw my drink in her face but I didn't." You finished. Bobby chuckled and rolled his eyes remembering how terrible she treated you for no good reason.

"Babe, don't listen to her. Frankly, she was the one who showed her true colors when she was rude to you for no reason during her stay at the Villa. I've never seen you be nothing but nice to her, she's just an insecure girl. She's been way out of line." Bobby's voice was so sure and comforting. But most importantly he was right. You had all you needed right here in front of you and anything else shouldn't matter to you.

"And I'm proud of you for not throwing your drink." Bobby smiled goofily making you giggle.

"That would have been a proper mess." You laughed.

"Too right. I can only imagine Priya and Chels jumping in to help." Bobby smiled. Priya and Chelsea would have definitely came to your rescue to rip Blake a new one.

"Ugh. You're right, babe. I'm sorry I even brought her up. We should be celebrating!" You exclaimed feeling a wave of excitement and energy wash over you and reached up for his face pulling him to you for a quick kiss.

"How should we celebrate?" He asked resting his forehead on yours. You bit your bottom lip giving a smirk. You guys were in a suite for the night and it would be a great time to finally have sex without worrying about the cameras or another islander walking in.

You thought back to when you and Bobby just so happened to bump into each other during the party earlier that night. You were in the bathroom fixing your makeup when he walked in. You two might have shared a cheeky kiss and you may have gotten a quickie in on the sink counter. You both couldn't help it, it was Bobby's idea anyway. "What happens in the Villa stays in the Villa" he says.

"Hmm, I can think of a few ways.." You kissed him again before falling into a deep sync with his lips. 

Your hand trailed up his bicep lightly giving him goosebumps across his skin. Bobby moaned against your lips feeling himself already growing hard under his boxers. He pulled away from you this kiss slightly out of breathe but eyes fueled with the perfect combination of love, admiration and lust.

"How do you want me first then, Lass?" He asked looking down at you with parted plump lips and blown pupils. You smiled softy at him and reached up to his face slowly grazing your thumb over his bottom lip. He had such pretty lips. You bit your lip and squeezed your thighs together feeling that all too familiar heat and throbbing in between your legs. 

"Use your mouth, baby.." You said. Bobby didn't waste any time before he was slowly trailing gentle and feathery kisses from your lips, to your neck, down your chest and midsection until he finally reached the top of your lacy red panties. His eyes locked onto yours, silently asking if it was okay for him to continue. You nodded quickly growing more and more needy by the second.

Bobby's fingers hooked around the hem of your panties pulling them down gingerly. You lifted your hips to help him until he pulled them off completely before tossing them off the side of the bed. He soon settled in between your legs comfortably and began kissing and marking your inner thighs. You the tickle of his breath over your core as he moved to your other thigh giving it the same attention. You were growing impatient.

"Bobby.. Please don't tease me." You whined. He chuckled looking up at you with a smile. He didn't say anything before his tongue took one long swipe against your core. You whimpered out and involuntarily bucked your hips. Bobby's arms wrapped around the outside of your thighs securing you in place. His tongue flicks your clit repeatedly before his mouth is completely devouring your core like he hasn't eaten in months. Soon you feel a familiar build up inside you, its getting bigger and bigger by the second. You hand finds his dreads tugging on them gently and spreading your thighs wider so he gets more access.

"Fuck, Lass.." Bobby pulls away for a second. He's unbelievably hard at this point and pressed his lower half against the mattress rubbing himself against it craving any kind of relief.

Bobby lets go of one thigh to insert his middle finger in you never once his mouth left your clit. He pumped his finger in and out of you at an unforgiving pace before adding one more. Your moans and cries consisted of only his name and curses. Bobby curved his fingers slightly hitting a new spot in you that made you see stars.

"Baby! I'm cumming-!" Your voice cried out before you felt your orgasm wash over your entire body causing your legs to shake uncontrollably. Bobby smiled to himself licking your core in one last long swipe before your hips bucked again and closed no not being able to take the sensitivity. Bobby crawled back up your body and hovered over you holding his weight with his arms. He gave you a cheeky smile seeing how flustered you looked.

"I don't remember you being that loud, babe." He teased you. You squinted your eyes at him and let out a sarcastic laugh. You couldn't remember how many times you and Bobby had sex in that Villa but you distinctly remember how hard it was to genuinely keep your moans to a minimum.

"Har. Har. You can't exactly scream you're gonna cum in a Villa with 20 people." You said. Bobby leaned in and kissed you before pulling away.

"I like it, I didn't think you could get any hotter!" Bobby smiled widely and leaned into kiss you.

You pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. You unhooked your bra tossing it to the side and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"Its my turn now." You nibbled his ear before leaving a trail of kisses down southward.

You rested your head on his pelvis using your forearm and hand as a pillow. Your lips kissed and licked at his semi prominent V line while your free hand rubbed his manhood through his boxers. Bobby took in a sharp breath of air at the feeling of finally getting touched.

Wasting no time, you pulled him out of his boxers stroking at his cock slowly while watching his face contort in pleasure through your lashes. Bobby rolled his hips into your fist letting out a breathy moan. You soon laid your tongue flat on the underside of his cock giving him one long swipe up to the tip trying to cover as much base as possible. 

"You're killing me." Bobby groaned and lazily covered his face with an arm.

You smiled at him and swirled your tongue around the tip sucking on it a bit before taking him down your throat earning you a high pitched moan from Bobby.

"I don't remember you being that loud, babe." You teased before stroking up and down his shaft again while licking at his sensitive tip. You alternated between your mouth and your hands on his manhood the whole time he's struggling to keep his hips still.

"Oh, fuck.. I'm about to cum.." Bobby called out and propped himself up on his elbows watching his cock go in and out of your mouth. It was hypnotizing and intoxicating. He was so close until you stopped.

"Not yet, baby. I need you inside me, now." You said crawling up to him leaning over and kissing his lips. Bobby flipped you both over so he was on top of you.

"Shit.. I gotta grab a condom." Before Bobby could get up you reached out to grab both sides of his face making him look at you again.

"Don't.." You said softly and Bobby looked at you slightly confused. He almost knew what you were getting at but he wasn't 100% sure. He was searching for an answer in your eyes.

"I want.. to feel you properly. Don't worry I'm on birth control." You finished. He smiled as wide as ever and leaned in to kiss you once more. He's always wanted to feel you without a condom on but he wasn't sure if you were okay with taking that next step in your relationship yet. It was safe to say he was on cloud 9.

Bobby positioned himself between your legs, his hands were holding behind your knees and spreading your thighs open. His cock was resting at your awaiting hole while his hips were making the tip of his cock push into you ever so slightly. You knew what game is he was playing: how long both of you could hold out until one of you got inevitably frustrated. 

Bobby sunk into you completely, the both of you letting out explicitly moans and curses. Bobby let you adjust for a few seconds before he started to thrust into you at a slow pace. It felt amazing, he felt amazing.

The feeling of finally being one after everything you've both been through all lead up to tonight and your emotions were running high. You felt incredibly emotional looking up at him. Bobby was quite literally the best thing that's ever happened to you and you weren't sure if you even deserved him. His voice pulled you back to reality.

"I love you." He said with a smile while continuing to snap his hips into yours. You looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love. It was so overwhelming and your emotions were finally catching up to you. You were really in love with him. You felt tears welling up in yours eyes until they fell making you cover your face with your hands crying harder. 

"Lass, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Bobby asked in a panic and halted all his movements leaning over to check on you. He removed your hands and wiped your tears with his thumbs. He tried desperately to make eye contact with you but you couldn't look at him in his eyes because you felt embarrassed to just have started sobbing in the middle of sex. 

"What's wrong?" He asked furrowing his brows at you. He put his hand under you chin getting you to look at him.

"You're gonna laugh.." You said feeling your cheeks flush even more than they already have been.

"I won't. Come on, tell me." He urged you on softly.

"Everything is finally hitting me and I'm just really happy that you're here with me." You smiled weakly. 

Bobby felt his heart swell at your words. He smiled softly and kissed away your tears. He could have sworn they tasted sweet. You rolled your hips against his making his head spin. His hips snapped into yours repeatedly chasing after each other's releases. He leaned over resting his body onto yours, his thrusts never slowing down. Your arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer while your legs wrapped your his waist.

"I love you, I love you, I-" He repeated over and in your ear. Bobby's hips found a familiar spot in you that that made you see white. You came hard, your walls tightened around him and you called out his name like it was the only thing you knew how to say. You started to praise him telling him how good he was making you feel and how bad you wanted to make him feel good. 

"Shit," His words were strained as he struggled to speak properly. His thrusts became sloppier and losing its original rhythm as he neared his release.

"Where do you want it?" He asked quickly.

"Inside me, baby." You moaned in his ear. 

Bobby didn't think twice about. His thrusts stopped almost immediately and he stilled his hips against yours shooting his thick white ropes deep within you. He didn't realize just how loud he was moaning until he stopped. He rested against you pumping into you slowly riding out his release until he pulled out of you admiring the white trail ooze out of your throbbing hole.

He laid beside you. You both laying in silence trying to catch your breath and recover from the intense orgasms you both had just experienced. A few minutes went by before he grabbed your hand interlocking his fingers in yours and giving your hand a tender kiss.

"Did you mean it?" Bobby asked suddenly making you raise an eyebrow. 

"Mean what?" You asked and rolled over on your side looking at him. His freckled cheeks were flushed with pink and his lips were pink and plump from the constant kissing.

"About moving in together." He answered softly. His eyes were vulnerable and he looked away breaking the eye contact between you two.

"I know you agreed earlier but, I just wanted to know if you were sure.. it's a big step and I understand-" You cut him off with a kiss before pulling away.

"Of course I want to.. I want us to start looking as soon as possible." A meaningful smile spread across your lips. Bobby looked relieved.

"Tomorrow then?" Bobby suggested with a goofy but yet hopefully smile.

"Tomorrow works for me." You leaned over and pecked his lips.


End file.
